


They were

by Tsalyani



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsalyani/pseuds/Tsalyani
Summary: A short story of 2 people that somehow always ended up together.





	They were

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to depression and death but it isn't graphic.
> 
> This is a story that is very short, doesn't tell much about the people involved, and it could be anyone's story!
> 
> This is a fictional work any similarity with anything that you may have been through or recognize is a coincidence.

She was 9, he was 10  
She was bright, he was awareness  
She brought him happiness, he brought security!

She was 13, he was 14  
She was lonely, he was lost  
She brought him understanding, he brought her company.

She was 15, he was 16  
She was in love, he was in love  
She got her first heartbreak, he got his first love.

She was 18, he was 19  
She was colour, he was black  
She found a love for painting, he found a love for her.

She was 20, he was 21  
She was art, he was music  
She brought him colours, he brought her love.

She was 22, he was 23  
She was security, he was fighting  
She brought him a home, he gave her a kiss  
She gave him a smile, he gave her tears.

He left, she gave herself her tears  
She stayed, he gave himself regret.

She was 24, he was 25  
She was awareness, he was sadness  
She gave him a slap, he gave a crooked smile  
She gave him forgiveness, he brought her happiness.

She was 25, he was 26  
She was light, he was colour  
She gave him herself, he gave her himself.

She was 26, he was 27  
She was glow, he was success  
She gave him a growing life, he gave them a house  
She gave him tears, he gave her his life.

She was 31, he was 32  
She was tired, he was thriving  
She gave him the best she could, he gave her his work check.

She was 33, he was 34  
She was depression, he was family  
She gave him her last goodbye, he gave her his desperation.


End file.
